Monster
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: Reid and Amy have always resented each other...and events up to this point will have repercussions neither of them could ever have been prepared for. FUTURE FIC PREVIEW VERY DARK/ character death/ OC's/ Part of my Obscure re-imaginings


Monster…

Reid needed some fresh air, the others will still out cold and the roof of Stan's car offered little in the way of comfort. He looked down at Jake who lay across his lap; his chest rising and falling gently, his ribs had been taped to hold them in place but it was only a quick fix. The same with Corey's wound. Josh, Shannon and Stan had to hurry back with help soon.

Jake stirred softly in his lap and mumbled something in his sleep. Reid smiled and stroked his hair gently, "I never thanked you…for saving me, you've always been my knight in shining Armour…ever since we were kids," Reid squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears for a moment remembering how Jake had covered his body with his own and protected him from the impact of Kenny's attack. He then began gazing at Jake once more, "I promise you…Next time I'm going to be there for you…I…," He couldn't finish, the words were on his lips but he couldn't bring himself to say them…not yet.

Oh so Gently he slid his legs out from under Jake and removed the jacket he had given him to fold into a make-shift. He slid the makeshift pillow under his head and smiled softly when Jake's features wrinkled for a moment before relaxing, "I'll be right back," Reid said; stroking Jake's hair once more.

Reid grunted softly as he ducked under the open door of the upturned jeep; avoiding the jagged shards of Glass from the broken window that was littered on the ground. He looked up at the cliff the car had fell from and he could almost make out the broken crash barrier. He had the Beretta in his waistband just in case but he doubted anything could sneak up on him on what little land there was surrounding the upside down car.

It was cold outside and his now bear arms felt the chill the worst. He rolled his shirt sleeves down to his elbow and exhaled shakily before looking around at his surroundings again, thankfully the car hadn't landed in the lake, but the water was lapping at the edge of the wrecked vehicle, he could see the entrance to the dam that Josh, Shannon and Stan had entered through and surrounding it were more of the flowers.

He grimaced at the sight of them, If they were here than those creatures probably were also…those three could handle them…he hoped. Reid walked up the rock face that led up to where the care had fallen from and braced himself against the rough surface of the rock and exhaled slowly; allowing his body to relax slightly…but he couldn't stop the tears that fell.

Maria…Jenna…and god knows how many other people…all dead.

Maria didn't deserve to die like that. Crushed like she was nothing by that THING Kenny had become…a few hours ago Reid had been fighting alongside him and now he had taken away one of his best friends, nearly killed another and Jake had put himself at risk protecting Reid from the creature's attack.

"I'm sorry…I'm…so…sorry," Reid whimpered slumping to his knees and letting the sobs rack his body. He felt lower than dirt and completely useless, had he not frozen upon seeing Kenny Jake would not have nearly gotten himself killed and Maria might still be alive…it was all his fault…all his fault.

"What are crying about now you pathetic little bitch!" A vicious hiss sounded from behind him causing him to slowly stand and turn to face who had spoken. Amy stood before him, her clothes ripped and bloodied.

Reid shook his head in disbelief, "Our friend just died…your BOYFRIEND probably has broken ribs and you're yelling at me? Get a clue you stupid idiot!" Reid spat at his sister. Anger and grief were fueling him now and he didn't have anything to say that she didn't deserve.

Amy scoffed before striding up to Reid and shoving him hard enough to make him fall to the ground with a small cry.

"My _boyfriend _got hurt protecting YOU, some worthless little bitch, a little faggot," Amy growled, her eyes held evil; the eyes she shared with her brother. She was shaking with fury as she looked down at Reid's shivering form. "Look at you…why would anybody want to save you? Why would ANYONE want a loser like you to live!" Amy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Reid screamed covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, just like he did when she used to bully him when they were kids, when she used to put him down, tell him that mommy never loved him, how daddy never wanted a fag for a son…his useless parents never denied it, they were too proud of their precious little prize bitch.

Amy laughed cruelly as she kicked at Reid's leg, "Too bad Sonya had to go, you know I think she was the only person who could tolerate a fag like you…little bitch, told mom she should have aborted her when she had the chance," she admitted before spitting at Reid's feet as thought the little girl's name was something horrible.

Reid's breath caught in his throat as images of their little sisters broken body came flooding back. Amy had never said anything this cruel…growing up he had tolerated Amy's bullying, the neglect of his parent for her sake…but his self-control was gone and as his hand connected with the side of her face the sense of release almost made him faint.

Amy fell back a few steps. The blow hadn't been incredibly hard as Reid wasn't the strongest of the couple, but he couldn't help but curl his lips back in a sort of feral snarling grin when he heard her yelp and put a hand to her face with a shocked and indignant expression.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She screeched lunging forward and grabbing hold of Reid's hair and slamming her fist into his gut. Reid let out a choked cry of pain as the blows winded him.

Reid lifted his hand to stop the blows but Amy's fist connected with the back of his hand catching her off guard long enough for him to tear himself away from the hand gripping his hair and knee her in the stomach.

Reid's vision was a red haze, he wanted her dead, this BITCH dead. He hated her he fucking hated her guts. A voice in the back of his head was egging him on as he watched her regain her breath and clutch.

She screamed again before dashing up to him and slamming into him hard, both began screeching, hitting scratching, anything they could do to cause each other pain. Amy wrapped her hands around Reid's throat and pressed down hard.

Reid couldn't breathe, he tried to struggle but she just pressed harder. He looked up at Amy; looked her in the eye and saw her intent. She wanted to kill.

"N…nuh…no…" Reid gagged against the hands that were robbing him of life.

_Kill her_ Reid's hands thrashed wildly as he thought to stay alive. _KILL HER NOW!_

The voice grew louder as Reid's vision began to fade. The rage inside them both was inhuman this murderous, monstrous rage inside that was infecting them both meant only one of them was going to make it out of this encounter alive. With one final thrash of the arm…Reid's hand came into contact with something heavy, cold and rough.

Adrenaline surged through Reid's body as he swung the object in his hand with all his might and it connected with the side of Amy's head with a sickening smack before she fell to the side with a scream of agony and her hands left Reid's throat.

Reid dropped the rock and rolled to the side, coughing and hacking and practically drank air back into his lungs. He turned his head to see Amy glaring at him hatefully; murderously with a large bleeding wound on her forehead.

She screamed again, a barely human insane shriek as she swept her hand down to pick up the rock Reid had dropped. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed once more before she began to raise the rock above her head to bring it down on Reid's. But before she could swing, Reid reached behind; gripped the handle of the Beretta brought it round and pulled the trigger.

Amy's eyes bulged to an almost impossible size as the realization of what had happened dawned on her, the resounding explosion of the weapon sounded impossibly loud as it echoed across the dam.

Reid stood with the gun still raised but his face was completely white; his mouth hanging open, absolutely horrified.

The red stain on Amy's stomach began to spread outward as her hands fluttered to the wound…they both new there was no coming back from this as a trickle of blood fell from her parted lips. The rock fell from her fingers before she began to fall herself.

She hit the ground with a dull thump and lay there shivering and whimpering softly.

"Reid…oh. God,"

Reid turned slowly to who had spoken and saw Jake standing just outside the car; his face almost as pale as Reid's he must have woken up during the latter stages of the fight...too late to intervene.

A small cry of pain from Amy caused Reid to drop the weapon in his hands and Rush to her side in an instant. The haze was gone; the rage was gone…only absolute remorse and horror remained.

Amy clutched desperately at Reid's hand with a look in her eye's he had never seen her give him in his life…a look that begged for forgiveness as she choked on her blood , unable to speak, only gurgle as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Reid whispered blankly as he squeezed her hand.

She let out one final gasp before falling still, her pupils dilating.

The screams of horror stuck in Reid's throat as he backed away from Amy's corpse. Only choked cries of horror came from him as he rocked backwards and forwards.

A pair of arms wrapped around the boy as Jake pulled him into this chest and whispered comforting words to him. He was terrified of what he had just witnessed. Reid had acted in self-defence…she was going to kill him…and he acted out of desperation…_oh god…oh fuck…_

Jake ran his fingers through the boy's hair; Reid's wails sending shivers down his spine as he tried in vain to comfort him, "Reid…Reid calm down, you need to calm down! Please...it was an accident …" He whispered into the boy's ear.

Reid shoved Jake away causing his cracked ribs to throb. "NO!" Reid screamed as he grabbed the Beretta in his bloodied hands. He looked down at his left hand which was caked in Amy's blood. He could see himself reflected in the blood…he saw a monster…he saw what he had seen her as for all those years…he wouldn't die a monster.

Reid looked up at Jake and saw that Emily was standing behind him; the doctor had her hand clasped over her mouth in horror as she saw Amy lying dead at Reid's feet. Reid looked down at Amy's staring body before looking at Jake once more…he looked desperate and frightened.

"I'm sorry…" Reid gasped before raising the gun to rest the barrel under his chin and squeezed his eyes shut.

A united "NO!" From Emily and Jake wasn't enough to stop his finger from reaching the trigger…but the deep feral growl from above him caught his attention.

The weapon fell from Reid's hand and his eye's opened. Something was behind him…he could feel it…he could smell it. Jake and Emily's terrified expressions were what gave it away; they were no longer staring at Amy…no…they were looking over Reid's head.

Reid turned slowly to where they were staring. He followed their gaze up the cliff face until his eye's met something in the shadows…something clinging to the wall…until he came to rest on a pair of empty black eyes…

(end)

A/N This is a sample of the sequel to my first ObsCure reimagining fics…I am pre-writing both.

I know this is a big spoiler but it is very rough and It might not be the same in the finished story…

I wanted to incorporate some darker themes into this story…some VERY dark themes…I want to be pushing the boundaries of T and I am hoping to make people feel as upset, hurt and desperate as the characters in this story.

Also for those confused, some characters will be Changed completely or new ones will be added into Obscure 2. All the originals will return.

Josh, Kenny, Ashley, Shannon and Stan (all of which remain the same accept Josh…read my first obscure fic lol)

**Amy:** is an amoral bitch in this story, responsible for a car-crash that killed her youngest sister and severely injuring her brother…but she didn't give a crap so long as she didn't get scars…she's completely self-absorbed and narcissistic.

**Reid** (placeholder name) Is Amy's younger brother by a year and her polar opposite, he's attractive and shares a lot of physical similarities with Amy but dresses modestly and is very meek and is easily bullied, he harbors strong romantic feelings For Jake (new Sven) and over the course of the story he will have to endure a load of tragedies…including the above that will push the boundaries of his sanity.

**Jake: **Is Fallcreeks star quarterback and all around nice guy…unfortunately he fell victim to Amy's affections…thinking he could maybe convince her to work out the issues with her brother who has been his best friend since they were pretty much babies.

**Corey:** is pretty much the same…although his surname is Matthews and he is Shannon and Kenny's cousin. Prior to the events of this story he had an affair with Amy…well on night stand. (she seduced him while he was Drunk)

Mei and Jun are now **Maria and Jenny Burton**: These twins are part Native American on their father's side and have lived in Fallcreek all their lives. Maeia is strong, confident and quirky, as is Jenny who knows about the affair with Corey and Amy.

And Emily Brennan…is a shameless bones reference…I know… She is a medicle doctor and virologist who sometimes mentors the Delta Theta Gamma brotherhood and is the new Richard James…although…she is a lot more empathetic than he is.

Anyway I'm going to go now…but…I had this idea in my head and wanted to share it. I would like to add that I do NOT have anything against women...but Amy has done some sickening things to Reid in the past.


End file.
